German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 023 108 A1 describes, for example, a method for operating a signal system which recognizes a lane change intention of a driver of a motor vehicle and wirelessly conveys or reports that lane change intention to other motor vehicles. The lane change intention is ascertained by way of image data of the driver acquired by an interior camera. The image data are evaluated for that purpose, for example, in terms of mirror gazes and/or over-the-shoulder gazes performed by the driver. If a lane change intention is recognized from the driver's head motion detected in that context, a warning signal in the form of a lane change intention is then conveyed to other motor vehicles in the environment of the driver so that they can react promptly to the driver's lane change.